Sois toi
by dame-demeter
Summary: Bella arrive à Forks et rencontre l'arrogant Edward Cullen, adulé de tous. Que cache cette arrogance ? Peut on changer les gens ? Bella en est persuadée. AH.
1. Chapitre premier

**Bonjour à toutes ( je doute que la gente masculine soit très présente).**

**J'ai décidé de me lancer dans Twilight sur un Bella / Edward, comble de l'ironie puisque que li préfère Jacob ( on ne hue pas l'auteure xD).**

**J'espère sincérement que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.**

**il va de soit que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas puisqu'ils sont à SM.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Voilà on y était. Mi octobre, Forks, dans le comté de Clallam, péninsule d'Olympic, état de Washington.

Forks qui allait devenir à partir de maintenant mon nouveau refuge, ma nouvelle maison. C'est là que désormais j'aillais vivre au quotidien. Depuis que nous avions quitté Port Angeles avec mes parents -Renée et Charlie- je ne cessais de soupirer.

Tout était trop vert, beaucoup trop vert à mon goût et où était le soleil, cet astre chaud et réconfortant ?

Jusqu'alors mes parents et moi vivions à Phoenix en Arizona, ville qui comptait minimum 300 jours d'ensoleillement par an, et nous voilà dans la ville la plus pluvieuse de la côte-est des Etats-Unis, tout ça pour une folie de ma mère, pour ne pas dire un caprice.

Mes parents avaient grandi à Forks, ils s'y sont connus, s'y sont aimés et s'y sont mariés. Ma mère avait la nostalgie de cette période là, une des périodes les plus heureuse de sa vie selon elle, et avait voulu retourner là où tout avait commencé. Mon père évidemment avait accepté pour lui faire plaisir.

Déménagé avait été assez facile pour eux. En effet, le shérif de Forks prenait sa retraite, et mon père –agent de police- allait le remplacer. Quant à Renée, et bien, elle avait trouvé très rapidement un poste de secrétaire dans une entreprise de décoration, dirigée par une certaine Esmée Cullen.

Au bout de ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, mon père se gara enfin avec un petit sourire. Ce qui était un exploit en soit. Charlie n'était pas très démonstratif contrairement à ma mère qui avait toujours un large sourire et des yeux lumineux.

Sortant de la voiture, je fis quelque pas et regardai autour de moi, un brin conquis. Même si les rues chaudes de Phoenix allaient me manquer ici je pourrais vraiment m'évader. A Phoenix, c'était difficile. A peine faisait-on un pas dans la rue qu'une horde de gens vous prenait dans sa masse. Alors qu'ici c'était pour ainsi dire désert.

En effet, derrière la maison qui était assez simple vue de l'extérieur et à un étage, se trouvait une forêt. Au moins, je savais où je me rendrais si mon besoin d'évasion se faisait ressentir.

Après un appel de ma mère, j'aidai mes parents à rentrer les cartons dans la maison. Contre toute attente, celle-ci avait un coté assez chaleureux et coquet. Le rez-de-chaussée se composait de l'entrée, d'un salon petit sans trop l'être avec une cheminée et de la cuisine. Le premier étage, lui, abritait les deux chambres ainsi que la salle de bain.

Mes parents étaient venus trois semaines en septembre pour faire les travaux de peinture, de rénovation et de tapisserie et une semaine avant l'emménagement définitif pour meubler convenablement la maison et je dois dire que ma chambre allait être mon havre de paix.

Deux pans de mur étaient dans un bleu pâle ce qui tranchait avec le bleu nuit -ma couleur de prédilection- du reste de la chambre. Un bureau, une étagère- bibliothèque et une armoire ornaient le reste de la pièce.

Je commençai à déballer mes cartons. Les vêtements furent vite rangés. Je n'étais pas une adepte du shoping au grand dam de Renée bien au contraire et donc j'avais peu d'habits. A dire vrai une simple boutique emplis d'une tonne de fringues tous superflus les uns que les autres me donnait le tournis pour ne pas dire la nausée.

Lorsqu'il avait fallut refaire ma garde robe , mes débardeurs n'étant plus de l'actualité dans cette bourgade humide, j'avais cru mourir. J'y étais allée avec Renée et à bien voir elle avait été bien plus enthousiasme que moi d'aller faire les boutiques.

A vrai dire ma mère était restée une éternelle adolescente. A nous voir, j'étais plus mature qu'elle, c'était toujours moi qui canalisait l'énergie et la « folie » de Renée. Mon père m'avait souvent dit que j'avais passé la barre des 40 ans alors que sa femme était restée à ses 18 ans.

J'eus un petit sourire en finissant de ranger mon armoire. Je m'attaquais ensuite à mes livres, là il y aurait plus de boulot.

J'étais férue de littérature ! Ma préférence allait au chef d'œuvre d'Emilie Brontë _Les hauts de Hurlevent_. J'aimais cette histoire d'amour dans un sens impossible et en tout cas destructrice. Allez savoir pourquoi je me voyais assez bien tenir le rôle de Catherine. Elle n'avait eu qu'un seul amour et même si elle s'est mariée à cet Edgar Linton, elle n'avait qu'Heathcliff dans son cœur. Je ne croyais pas au prince charmant, mais l'amour éternel me faisait rêver.

Après avoir rangé ma collection de Shakespeare, Jane Eyre et un certain nombre d'auteur anglais du XIXé siècle je rangeais les quelques bibelots que j'avais ainsi que mon ordinateur portable avant de descendre aider mes parents.

Le reste du week-end se passa rapidement, mais au moins les cartons étaient tous rangés. Cela m'avait évité de penser que demain j'allais intégrer un nouveau lycée emplit d'inconnus.

Cette perspective m'effrayait au plus au point ! Comme Charlie, je ne n'étais pas extravertie. Moins on me voyait et mieux je me portais. J'aimais par dessus tout la discrétion. Heureusement j'étais une fille on ne peut plus banale et ordinaire, de taille moyenne, brune avec des yeux marrons et quelques rondeurs par conséquent on ne me remarquait pas trop, ce qui m'arrangeai fortement.

Phoenix était une énorme ville et le lycée dans lequel j'étais comptait plusieurs milliers de personnes. J'étais entrée dans la horde d'élève, sans que quiconque ne fasse attention à moi. Cependant Forks était une petite bourgade où tous le monde se connaissait et je doutais fortement que j'allais entrer dans la masse sans qu'on me remarque. Il était rare déjà qu'un nouvel élève arrive ici en plein milieu de sa scolarité, alors un qui arrivait en pleine année, ça allait faire du bruit.

J'allais être devant cette masse d'individu qui me regarderait étrangement, qui me dévisagerait comme si j'étais une bête de cirque. Rien qu'à cette idée une boule obstruait ma gorge et mon estomac se tordait.

Mes parents avaient beau me rassurer en disant que les gens d'ici étaient gentils et amicaux, c'est avec la peur au ventre que j'allai me coucher en ce dimanche soir.

La nuit ne fut pas reposante le moins du monde. La pluie n'a eu de cesse de tomber et le vent de souffler. Je n'étais pas habituée à tous ces bruits et n'avait réussi qu'à m'endormir que tard dans la nuit. La boule que j'avais ne fit que se renforcer et c'est sans grand enthousiasme que je me levai pour prendre ma douche et m'habiller au petit matin.

Un regard par la fenêtre me fis grogner. Pluie et vent. Vu ce temps épouvantable, un jean et un sweat ne serait pas de trop, en plus de ma parka. Je me dirigeai vers ma douche en traînant les pieds.

Le jet d'eau chaude me fit du bien. Alors que j'appliquai mon gel douche fraise/ freesia mes pensées vagabondèrent sur la journée qui m'attendait.

Allais je rencontrer des personnes gentilles ? Me ferais je des amis ? Le lycée de Forks était il emplit de personnes superficielles pour qui l'apparence était plus importante que le reste ? A Phoenix, la majorité des filles suivaient la mode et étaient on ne peut plus provocante. Je n'étais pas spécialement du genre prude mais avoir des débardeurs qui dévoilaient plus qu'ils ne cachaient la poitrine n'était pas mon délire. Y aurait –il des filles comme ça ici aussi ?

Je soupirai en sortant de ma douche, me séchai et m'habillai avant de rejoindre mes parents dans la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner. Mon père prenait ses fonctions aujourd'hui, tandis que ma mère ne commencerait à travailler que la semaine prochaine. N'ayant pas encore de voiture, c'est Charlie qui se chargerait de m'emmener ce matin.

Je m'installai devant mon bol et mon jus d'orange et commençai à avaler difficilement mes céréales.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ma chérie ? s'inquiéta ma mère.

Non tout va bien, maman, mentis-je.

Bella je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai mise en monde et je sais quand ma fille ne va pas bien. Qui plus est tu ne sais pas mentir.

Et bien, soupirai-je, disons que j'appréhende un peu cette nouvelle rentrée. Je connais personne et je vais arriver comme ça, comme un cheveu sur la soupe alors que tout le monde va se connaître.

Ne t'en fait pas ma puce, tout se passera bien. Personne ne peut résister au charme de ma fille ».

J'esquissai un petit sourire, Renée m'idéalisait trop. Pour elle tout était beau et tout le monde était gentil. Je finis mon petit déjeuné, débarrassa mes couverts, pris mon sac de cours et me dirigea vers la porte de la maison où Charlie m'attendait.

Après m'avoir certifié qu'il tenterait de m'acheter une voiture assez rapidement, chose sur quoi je n'étais pas trop d'accord, car je voulais la payer avec mes économies, mon père me conduisit au lycée, mon nouvel enfer personnel.

Je descendis de la voiture et fis un signe à Charlie après que celui ci m'ait certifié qu'il viendrait me rechercher le soir. Heureusement pour moi peu de monde était arrivé. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers ce qui me semblait être l'accueil.

Il n'y avait personne derrière le guichet. J'attendis donc en regardant autour de moi. Le mobilier et les murs faisaient assez vieillots, le sol était recouvert d'une moquette grise. Des chaises étaient collées au mur. Je m'installai sur l'une d'elle lorsqu'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années fit surface derrière le comptoir emplit de dépliants.

Je me levai et m'approchai timidement de ce dernier, et la secrétaire me regarda d'un air blasé.

« - Oui ?

Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan.

Oh, la nouvelle. Bien, on m'a prévenu de ton arrivée pour aujourd'hui, voici ton emploi du temps ainsi qu'un plan du lycée. Tes professeurs se chargeront de te donner les manuels que tu auras besoin. Voici aussi une feuille que tu devras faire signer à tous tes enseignants, feuille que tu devras me rendre à la fin de la semaine.

Merci. »

Prenant mes affaires je me dirigeai vers la porte et parcourus rapidement des yeux le plan qu'elle m'avait donné. Je commençais par littérature au bâtiment C. Me couvrant de ma capuche et baissant ma tête, je traversai le parking qui commençait à s'emplir pour me diriger le plus rapidement possible vers ma salle.

Arrivée à celle ci je m'adossai contre le mur attendant que mon professeur daigne ouvrir la porte. Les élèves commencèrent à pénétrer les couloirs et comme je m'y attendais ils me dévisageaient. Rougissant, je ne levais plus mes yeux du sol.

« - Salut je m'appelle Mike ».

Je relevai la tête pour voir un garçon aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus pétillants et au sourire chaleureux. Je le lui rendis timidement.

« - Salut. Bella ».

Il ne put commencer à entamer la conversation car notre professeur ouvrit la porte intimant à ses élèves d'entrer. Homme bedonnant, aux cheveux rares et aux yeux froid, il me m'adressa pratiquement pas la parole lorsque je me rendis devant lui; se contentant de me prendre ma feuille, de me la signer, de me la rendre et de m'envoyer à un pupitre au fond de la classe.

Je m'y rendis avec joie, les yeux toujours baissés afin d'éviter les regards de mes camarades qui me fixaient. Le cours se passa rapidement. A la sortie Mike m'attendait et c'est avec lui que je me rendis à mon second cours : mathématique.

« - Alors tu viens d'où comme ça ?

Phoenix, Arizona.

Waouh t'es super blanche pour quelqu'un qui vient de là bas.

Tiens salut, Mike. Salut je suis Eric, me dit un garçon brun avec une tête d'intello.

Bella.

Bella quel joli nom, alors tu te plais ici ?

Disons qu'ici par rapport à où je viens il y a de la verdure.

Ouais c'est sûr, ça te dis de manger avec nous ce midi. Tu ne te trouveras pas seule comme ça.

Merci avec plaisir ».

La matinée se passa très agréablement. Mike et Eric était gentils, ils parlaient souvent, je n'avais qu'à suivre leurs conversations, ou faire semblant de suivre, en me contentant de hocher la tête de temps à autre. A mon grand soulagement, les filles d'ici n'avaient pas l'air des dindes superficielles que j'avais eu le loisir de côtoyer à Phoenix. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la cafétéria.

J'étais accompagnée de Mike et Eric et nous nous assîmes tous trois à une table. Une jeune fille brune à l'air doux accompagnée et tenant la main à un blondinet aux yeux noisettes s'approchèrent de notre table et s'installèrent avec nous. J'appris qu'ils s'appelaient Angela et Ben. Après les présentations, nous commençâmes à discuter tout en mangeant avant d'être interrompu par des gloussements et des voix hautes perchées.

Un groupe de trois filles entrèrent à la cafétéria. Deux étaient châtains clairs, la peau claire. Habillées à la dernière mode, elles portaient des jupes en jean arrivant à mi-cuisses et des hauts très prés du corps avec une vue plongeante sur leur poitrine elles étaient, en outre, fortement maquillées.

La troisième était tout bonnement sublime. Grande, élancée, blonde avec de magnifique yeux bleus, elle avait un port altier et une démarche gracieuse. Contrairement aux deux autres filles, elle portait un jean près du corps et un petit pull bleu. Beaucoup de garçons se retournaient sur son passage, mais elle ne daigna en regarder aucun. Elles passèrent devant notre table, et le regard de la belle blonde croisa froidement et hautainement le mien.

Derechef, je baissai les yeux sur mon assiette rougissant.

J'appris que les deux premières s'appelaient Jessica et Lauren, la déesse blonde s'appelait Tanya. Elles étaient les trois filles les plus populaires – et à entendre mes compagnons- les plus hautaines de tout le lycée, si ce n'est de tout Forks. Elles aimaient être au centre des attentions et ne supportaient pas quant on leur résistaient.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la table où elles étaient installées. Trois garçons étaient déjà près d'elles au petit soin, c'était limite s'ils n'allaient pas leur donner la cuillère. Je détournais mon regard avec un petit sourire.

Et c'est à cet instant précis que mon cœur eut un raté. Je sentis mes joues se colorer et ne pus lâcher des yeux la vision qui s'offrait à mes yeux, car à mon sens ça ne pouvait être qu'une vision.

Avoisinant les 1m85 avec des épaules larges, cette vision avait des cheveux cuivrés et une peau blanche. Son visage avait des traits fins, un nez droit, une bouche que je jugeais sensuelle, une mâchoire carrée et des magnifiques yeux émeraudes. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel. Tout en lui respirait la gentillesse, la douceur, la tendresse et la bonté.

En un mot j'étais émerveillée.

Il s'approcha de notre table et mon regard plongea dans cette marée verte, étrangement le vert ne me dérangeait plus en cet instant. Il eut un petit sourire en coin, tout bonnement craquant, puis il se dirigea vers la table de Tanya qu'il embrassa à pleine bouche.

Evidemment un tel Apollon ne pouvait qu'être avec une fille comme elle. Je retournai à mon assiette et partis dans mes pensées. Lorsque ses yeux verts s'étaient posés sur moi, je m'étais sentie bien, existante et non transparente comme j'avais si souvent l'impression, pas que ça me dérange plus que ça, mais bon.

La sonnerie retentit à cet instant là, je me levai et après avoir saluée les garçons, je me dirigeai en compagnie d'Angela vers le cours de français. J'avais l'impression que j'allais bien m'entendre avec elle. Angela était douce et discrète, et j'appréciai cela.

Alors que nous traversions le hall du bâtiment B, elle prit la parole.

« - Bella si je puis me permettre, j'ai vu ton trouble lorsque Edward…

Edward ?

Le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés, le petit ami de Tanya. Mais fais attention. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais il est à l'image de Tanya. Il est superficiel et arrogant, pour ne pas dire méchant. Pour lui seule l'apparence compte. Fais attention si tu t'approches de lui. Fais aussi attention à Tanya, si elle le remarque elle ne te fera pas de cadeaux.

Ne t'en fais pas Angela je n'avais pas l'intention de m'approcher de qui que se soit. »

Et comme pour prouver qu'elle avait raison, j'eus tous le loisir de contempler la méchanceté et l'arrogance d'Edward et de sa chère et tendre. Une jeune fille nous bouscula en pleurant, alors que Tanya s'esclaffait.

« - Non mais j'hallucine. Elle croyait quoi cette fille qu'elle pouvait rivaliser avec moi. Elle ne s'est jamais regardée dans le miroir, c'est pas possible autrement. Tout le monde le sait pourtant qu'Edward Cullen m'appartient.

Ne t'en fais pas Tanya, tu sais très bien que je ne sortirais pas avec d'autre. Tu es ce qu'il me faut. Notre couple est populaire, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais briser ça pour une pouilleuse !

J'espère bien. Allons en cours ».

Ils passèrent devant nous. Tanya me regarda de nouveau de façon glaciale ne calculant même pas Angela, tandis qu'Edward passa son chemin.

Dire que j'étais sous le choc était un euphémisme. Certes, ils étaient en couple mais ce n' était pas pour cela qu'ils devaient être irrespectueux. A les entendre ils ne sortaient qu'avec l'autre pour son physique.

J'avais du mal à y croire, surtout de la part d'Edward. Comment un être qui avait des traits aussi angéliques pouvait il être ainsi ? Comme quoi il fallait toujours se méfier.

Le français passa à une vitesse surprenante et je me rendis au bâtiment C pour les deux dernières heures de cours qui seraient consacrées à la biologie.

Je devais rejoindre Mike et Eric qui avait cours de biologie eux aussi. Pourtant lorsque j'entrai dans la salle ce ne sont pas eux qui attirèrent mon attention, mais Edward.

Il était à la dernière paillasse, sa tête dans sa main et son coude posé nonchalamment sur son bureau. Son regard se posa sur moi et j'eus du mal à détourner mon regard de lui.

Me remémorant la scène de tout à l'heure, je déviai le regard tout en sentant mes joues rougir pour le poser sur mon professeur, auquel je tendis ma feuille. Mike m'avait gardé une place près de lui, et j'y allais la tête baissée et le visage caché par mes cheveux détachés.

Pendant une heure et demie je réussis à rester concentrer sur le tableau, jusqu'à ce que Mike me murmure :

« - Dis moi, tu as fais quelque chose à Cullen ou quoi ?

Cullen ? Non, pourquoi ?

Il n'arrête pas de te mater ».

A ces mots, je me retournai vers l'Apollon roux et constatai effectivement qu'il me regardait. Il ne sembla même pas gêné lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Piquant un fard, je me détournai vivement pour reprendre le fil du cours.

Evidement, ce fut très difficile. Je sentis son regard dans mon dos pendant la dernière demie heure et je me faisais violence afin de rester concentrer sur les paroles de notre enseignant.

La sonnerie fut un véritable soulagement. Je sortis bien dernière, ne voulant pas rencontrer cet Edward dans les couloirs. Lorsque je fus sur le parking, mon père était déjà là. Je me dirigeai vers lui.

Lorsque je montai sur le siège passager, j'aperçus Edward qui encore une fois me dévisageai, le contact fut rompu par sa petite amie qui gambadait vers lui et mon père qui démarrai.

Ma soirée fut plutôt morose. Je n'avais de cesse de repenser à lui. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers lui à tel point que je ne comprenais rien à ce que mes parents racontaient.

Prétextant être fatiguée, je montai rapidement dans ma chambre. Je m'endormis en repensant aux deux magnifiques émeraudes de mon sinistre camarade.

**POV Edward.**

Lundi matin. Je me levai difficilement de mon lit. J'avais fait la fête tout le week-end en compagnie de Tanya et d'une bande de potes à elle, et j'étais plus que claqué. J'aurai bien aimé resté au lit, d'autant plus que voir tous ces abrutis ne m'enchantai absolument pas.

Pourtant je me levai. Un événement particulier devait se passer, la nouvelle arrivait aujourd'hui. Je me demandai à quoi elle pouvait bien ressemblée et comment elle pouvait venir vivre dans ce coin pommé.

Car oui, pour moi Forks était un coin pommé et je n'avais qu'une hâte partir d'ici et rejoindre une grande ville, là où je serais enfin à ma place.

Je me dépêchais car je devais passer prendre Tanya. Après une douche rapide, je m'habillai simple mais chic, puis descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné. Mon père Carlisle était déjà partit à l'hôpital, tandis que ma mère -Esmée- était en train de finir son café.

Je pris juste le temps d'avaler un toast avant de prendre les clefs de ma volvo argentée –un véritable coup de cœur- et d'aller chercher la blonde qui me servait de petite amie.

Tanya et moi étions ensemble depuis le milieu de notre seconde, pourtant je ne l'aimais pas comme telle. Comprenez moi, elle était belle mais trop superficielle à mon goût. Pourtant je restai avec elle. Nous étions populaires et formions un « beau couple », ce qui me suffisait.

J'aimais qu'on me regarde, qu'on m'admire, qu'on me jalouse, et avec Tanya tous le monde se retournait sur notre passage. Qui plus est, elle me « servait » à libérer mon trop plein d'hormone. Je n'étais qu'un homme après tout.

J'arrivai chez elle et nous allâmes au lycée avec les babillements de ma compagne. J'avais depuis longtemps arrêter de mettre de la musique dans ma voiture. Cela ne servait à rien, Tanya ne cessait de parler.

Je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours et la matinée passa lentement. Les professeurs étaient on ne peut plus somnolent. A ma grande joie, je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria.

Je me demandai si là bas, j'allai voir la nouvelle. J'entrai d'un pas conquérant dans la cantine et je la vis. Elle était entourée de cet abruti de Newton, de ce Eric et de deux autres personnes dont le nom m'échappait.

Elle n'avait rien d'une beauté. Au contraire, elle était plutôt banale : brune avec de long cheveux. Je me dirigeai vers la table de ma petite amie et ses yeux chocolats s'accrochèrent aux miens.

Ces yeux marrons auraient pu paraître eux aussi ordinaires mais pourtant je plongeais avec plaisir dedans, avant de me diriger vers Tanya, de l'embrasser et de m'asseoir. Alors que cette dernière ne cessait son babillage avec ses amies, je repensais aux yeux chocolats.

C'était la première fois que je voyais un tel mélange de différents marrons. Tanya était tellement prise dans sa conversation qu'elle ne voyait pas que je n'étais pas attentif à son discours. Même s'il ne m'était pas adressé, elle ne supportait pas d'ordinaire que je ne sois pas attentif à tout ce qu'elle racontait.

Nous finîmes enfin par partir. Après l'incident avec une nana de seconde année qui m'avait avoué m'aimer, je me rendis en anglais puis en Biologie.

De loin, la biologie était un des cours que j'aimais le plus. Alors que j'étais, installé à ma table, plongé dans une de mes compositions –eh oui en plus d'être intelligent et canon je jouais de la musique- la nouvelle surgit dans la classe.

Ces yeux se tournèrent vers moi, et un rougissement plutôt violent colora ses joues. Je trouvais ça assez marrant. C'était même la première fois que je voyais une fille rougir autant. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Newton, je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder.

A dire vrai, je ne pus m'empêcher de la mater pendant tout le cours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Habituellement je ne daignais pas poser mes yeux sur une personne aussi banale, allez savoir pourquoi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder.

Lorsque les deux heures sonnèrent enfin la délivrance, je me précipitai bn premier hors de la classe. L'air frais me ferait du bien et me remettrai les idées en place. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pendant ces deux heures, je ne pus me concentrer. Elle avait été pratiquement obsédante, ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre et cela me frustrait !

Arrivé au havre de paix qu'était ma volvo, j'attendis que Tanya daigne me rejoindre. La nouvelle sortit avant elle, et encore une fois je ne pus m'empêcher de plonger les yeux dans les siens, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte.

J'ouvris la portière et ne voulant pas entendre Tanya et son babillage, je mis mon auto radio. Etonnée, ma compagne me regarda mais daigna se taire. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je la dépose chez elle.

« - Que se passe t-il Edward ?

Rien, rétorquai je un peu trop hâtivement.

Pas à moi Edward. Je te connais, cela fait tout de même plus que six mois que nous sommes ensembles, et tu n'as jamais mis ta musique avec moi dans ta voiture, ou alors au tout début de notre relation. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est à propos de la nouvelle, c'est ça ? Ne t'en fais pas, les autres parlent d'elle car elle est nouvelle. C'est une sorte d'attraction pur le moment mais ça ne durera pas. Bientôt on ne reparlera plus que de nous.

Tu as raison Tanya.

Je sais. A demain.

Salut ».

Elle m'embrassa et se dirigea vers chez elle. Je n'attendis même pas qu'elle soit rentrée pour démarrer.

Lorsqu'elle avait parlé de la nouvelle, je crus que mon cœur allait lâcher. Avait t-elle remarquer mon regard lorsqu'elle était sortie du lycée. Non ! Tanya était trop basée sur elle pour faire réellement attention aux autres. Je suis sur que si je n'avais pas mis ma musique, elle ne se serait pas aperçut de mon trouble.

Car il s'agissait bien de trouble. Cette fille brune me troublait plus que de raison, et je sais ce qui allait me débarrasser de ça.

J'arrivai enfin chez moi. Jetant les clefs sur la table, je ne pris même pas la peine de me déchausser ni d'enlever mon blouson. Je me dirigeai vers le salon et me mis à mon piano.

Lorsque Clair de Lune de Debussy retentit, je me sentis soulagé.

Tous mes problèmes s'envolèrent. La musique avait cet effet sur moi et je l'en remerciai. J'étais enfin de nouveau maître de mes pensées, les yeux bruns étaient loin derrière moi.

D'ailleurs je décidai, pour le plus grand malheur de la nouvelle, d'être odieux avec elle. Je ne voulais pas que quoi que ce soit –mes pensées, ma raison ou autre- soit accaparé par elle.

On ne troublait Edward Cullen impunément. Fort de cette résolution je restai toute la soirée sur mon piano, savourant chaque note de musique.

* * *

**Voila le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que je sache si elle vaut le coup d'être continuée. Qui plus est cela réchauffera mon petit coeur d'auteur^^.**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir fait un Edward comme ça, disons que je me venge un peu puisqu'à la base il me tape un peu sur les nerfs ( là je vais avoir des injures, je le sens xD).**

**Le chapitre 2 est en cour d'écriture.**

**dame-demeter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Me revoila avec un chapitre tout nouveau :).**

**Je tiens à remercier pour vos reviews et vos nombreuses mise en alertes, cela fait chaud au coeur.**

**je tiens tout de mêm à préciser avant de répondre au anomymes, que je passe des concours, par conséquent cette fanfiction ne sera pas publiée toute les semaines, je ne tiens pas à être sous pression en disant que je poste régulièrement. vous voila prévenues. :).**

réponse aux anonymes:

**nanie057**: merci. je ne pense pas que Bella se laissera faire mais elle ne peux pas non plus rentrer dans la tête d'Edward (du moins pas dans un premier temps xD). j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**lea**: merci^^. Voila la suite

* * *

**POV Edward.**

J'étais dans la chambre de Tanya.

Il faisait sombre. L'air était lourd et emplit d'électricité malgré le fait que l'on soit mi-octobre. Dehors, la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Un coup de tonnerre retentit faisant vibrer les vitres des fenêtres.

Mon corps en entier était à fleur de peau. Cette ambiance électrique s'infiltrait dans chaque pores de ma chair. La sueur parcourait mon visage, s'infiltrant dans mon cou et mon dos. Mon membre gorgé de sang se sentait à l'étroit dans mon caleçon et demandait la libération.

Tanya était dans une tenue légère. Une nuisette bleu nuit, à moitié transparente, recouvrait son corps, laissant très peu de place à l'imagination. Ses longs cheveux blonds parcouraient son corps et quelques mèches caressaient sa poitrine, où on pouvait voir ses tétons dressés.

A cette vue, ma verge palpita et je me ruai vers la bouche de ma compagne que je me mis à dévorer. Tout mon corps était tendu, et je voulais la prendre sauvagement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que la tendresse et la douceur à cet instant n'avaient pas leur place, seule la bestialité comptait.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose être en elle et la faire crier de plaisir.

Léchant et mordant ses lèvres, j'arrachai plus que je n'enlevai sa nuisette que je balançais loin dans la chambre. Tanya tout en se frottant contre mon bas ventre –m'arrachant ainsi nombre de grognements- entrepris d'enlever mon pantalon et mon caleçon alors que je me chargeais moi même de retirer mon tee-shirt.

J'attaquai de nouveau sa bouche avant de descendre et de mordre son cou au niveau de la jugulaire, juste à l'endroit où je pouvais voir et sentir son sang pulser. J'étais fier et me sentais puissant de chaque gémissement qu'elle poussait. J'avais l'impression d'être maître de son corps et de ses réactions dans ses instants là.

Elle s'amusait à me mordre les tétons tandis qu'une de ses mains avait pris prisonnier mon sexe plus que prêt. N'en pouvant plus, je la basculai sur son lit, pris un préservatif dans la table de nuit que je déroulai sur ma verge.

Recouvrant le corps de Tanya avec le mien, ma bouche mordit ses seins tandis que je la pénétrai d'un mouvement brusque de rein lui arrachant un cri de douleur ou de plaisir je n'aurais su le dire et à dire vrai je m'en moquai.

Je pris un rythme cadencé de suite, je voulais atteindre la délivrance rapidement. Cependant, je n'étais pas égoïste au point d'en oublier le plaisir de mon amante qui à cet instant n'était que gémissements et cris.

Mettant ma main là où nos corps étaient joints j'entrepris de lui caresser son clitoris gonflé pour la faire venir en même temps que moi. Entre temps, j'avais fermer les yeux afin de savourer toutes les sensations de cet instant de plaisir.

Alors que son orgasme la submergeait, elle cria mon prénom.

A l'entente de sa voix, je rouvris brutalement mes paupières pour plonger non pas dans les yeux bleus de Tanya mais dans deux prunelles chocolats.

La nouvelle élève était alanguie sur les draps froissés, de délicieuses rougeurs parcouraient son corps en sueur.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit et je me réveillai haletant, en sueur et trempé de ma propre semence dans ma chambre.

Putain de bordel de merde c'était quoi ça ?

Reprenant mes esprits, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre.

J'enlevai le caleçon humide puis entrai sous le jet d'eau brûlant, mes muscles se dénouant au fur et à mesure. Mon souffle et mon rythme cardiaque reprirent peu à peu un rythme normal.

Je n'en revenais pas, comment avais je pu rêver d'ELLE !

Certes depuis que je l'avais aperçu la veille, je n'arrivais pas à me l'enlever de la tête, ce qui m'énervai au plus haut point, notamment de par le fait que ça ne m'étais jamais arriver auparavant. C'est à cause de ça que j'avais pris cette putain de décision que j'allai appliquer dès le lendemain même.

Mais maintenant c'est mon subconscient qui s'y mettait. Le pire c'est que j'avais aimé ça. Lors du rêve, je n'avais jouit que quand mes yeux eurent rencontré le regard marron, pas avant.

J'étais complètement malade, taré !

Je respirai un bon coup et m'adossai à la paroi de la douche. Bordel mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait !

Eteignant le jet d'eau avec un geste d'agacement, je retournai dans mon lit avec le vain espoir de me rendormir.

Le journée allait être très longue !

POV Tanya

Je m'étais levée de mauvaise humeur. J'avais fait un cauchemar où se mêlait cette Swan avec MON Edward ! J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment même si je savais qu'Edward aimait sa popularité.

Oh je n'étais pas idiote, lui même l'avait dit, je savais qu'il était avec moi en grande partie pour ça. Notre couple était populaire et je savais que ça comptait beaucoup pour lui donc il n'allait pas rompre avec moi, mais il fallait que je tienne cette « étrangère » à l'œil.

Elle m'était déjà insupportable !

Elle venait tout juste d'arriver et tout le monde ne parlait que d'elle ! Elle n'avait rien pour elle pourtant. Blafarde, des yeux trop grands avec des vêtements sans formes, trop grands et immondes, elle était loin de m'arriver à la cheville.

Le tout était qu'elle ne prenne pas ma place ni ma popularité et ça j'allais faire en sorte que ça ne se produise pas et ce dès aujourd'hui.

**POV Bella.**

Je me réveillai plutôt difficilement. Ma nuit avait été pour ainsi dire mouvementée, et lorsque j'entendis le réveil sonner, j'eus l'impression de m'être à peine endormi.

Je n'avais dormi que d'un œil. Je n'étais pas habituée au vent et à la pluie qui faisaient un bruit démentiel en se répercutant sur ma fenêtre de chambre, me laissant dans un demi sommeil. En outre, dès que je tombais plus consciencieusement et profondément dans les bras de Morphée je faisais de drôle de rêve.

Je n'étais pas du genre à en faire ou du moins si j'en faisais je ne me souvenais jamais du sujet du songe. Or là, c'était le contraire. Je me souvenais parfaitement. A chaque fois j'avais rêvé d'Edward.

Etrangement, il était différent de la réalité. Dans mon songe, il était plus doux, plus gentil. Ses yeux n'avaient pas cette lueur moqueuse et narquoise que j'avais pu voir lorsque nos regards s'étaient croisés. On était assis face à face, dans une clairière, se tenant les mains comme si nos vies en dépendaient à se raconter tout et n'importe quoi.

C'était vraiment une sensation étrange. L'image de mon subconscient se rapprochait tellement de la vision de l'ange que j'avais eu de lui à la première seconde, vision qui ce fut vite estompée lorsque j'avais vu son comportement.

Contrariée, je soupirai tout en me levant du lit pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Le jet d'eau chaude me fit du bien. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'étais pas du genre à rêver, encore moins à des personnes. Pourtant, je n'étais allée au lycée qu'une seule journée, et je n'arrivais déjà plus à ne plus penser à l'Apollon roux.

Il fallait à tout pris que j'arrête de penser à lui !

Une fois, lavée, habillée et forte de cette résolution je pris mon sac et ma parka, et je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner avec mes parents. J'avais une faim de loup et j'engloutis avec plaisir mes céréales et mes tartines. D'autant plus que ce matin j'avais de nouveau bio renforcée ainsi que sport.

De toute les disciplines cette dernière était vraiment celle que je haïssais le plus. Mon équilibre pendant fort longtemps avait été assez précaire. Toute ma maladresse me revenait dès que je tentais de courir ou de lancer un quelconque ballon ce qui pouvait s'avérer extrêmement dangereux pour mon entourage.

Réprimant mon envie de retourner me coucher pour manquer cette torture, je suivis mon père jusqu'à la voiture afin qu'il me conduise.

Une fois arrivée sur le parking je me dirigeai rapidement vers notre salle de cours. J'avais remarqué que la voiture d'Edward était déjà garée et me giflai de suite mentalement. Je n'allais pas en cours pour le voir mais pour avoir mon bac. Oui, voila c'est ça, pour avoir mon bac.

Mike était déjà là, adossé contre le mur. Lorsqu'il me vit un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Sourire contagieux puisque je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre. C'est ainsi que nous entrâmes dans la salle.

Je fis un effort surhumain pour tenter de rester concentrée et ne pas regarder l'adonis que je sentais présent. Pourtant mes yeux, comme s'ils avaient leur volonté propre se relevèrent d'eux mêmes pour plonger de suite dans un océan émeraude.

Encore une fois, je fus happée par la beauté de son regard et il fallut que Mike se racle la gorge pour que je reprenne conscience de la réalité. Je m'assis précipitamment, me sermonnant. J'avais pris la décision de rester indifférente. Pourtant dès qu'il était près de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. J'étais pathétique.

Alors que j'en étais là de mes lamentations et remontrances, Monsieur Banner arriva tout joyeux.

« - Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de vous mettre moi même par équipe pour une petite expérience. Vous allez devoir retrouver la composition chimique d'un produit ou d'un parfum que je vais vous donnez sur un papier. Les autres devront retrouver ce que c'est. ».

Ayant finit sa phrase avec un immense sourire, le prof commença à former les groupes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon estomac se mit à bouger sans que je le lui demande. Une boule d'angoisse se forma et alla se nicher dans le fond ma gorge me faisant avaler avec peine.

Lorsque j'entendis mon nom et celui qui lui était associé, je crus que le terre allait s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Le bon Dieu, même si je doutais qu'il y ait une quelconque entité au dessus de nos têtes, devait m'en vouloir.

La voix du professeur résonnait encore à mes oreilles : « Isabella avec Edward ». Avalant très difficilement ma salive, je pris mon sac et me dirigeai vers mon lieu de torture pendant ces 2 prochaines heures.

**POV Edward.**

C'est pas possible, tout était contre moi aujourd'hui.

Nous étions une vingtaine dans cette putain de salle de classe et cet abruti de Banner ne pouvait pas choisir une autre personne que cette Isabella. Je n'arrivai déjà pas à la sortir de ma tête et il fallait que pendant deux heures je me la supporte.

Je vis le sujet de mon tourment prendre son sac et venir vers moi tête baissée. Inconsciemment, mon songe de cette nuit revint de lu même. Je revis son corps couvert de sueur et me demandai s'il était tel que mon rêve l'avait imaginer. Difficile à dire vu les pulls larges qu'elle portait.

S'asseyant sur le tabouret, elle leva le visage vers moi avant de le baisser rapidement. Ses cheveux détachés tombèrent devant son visage, cependant j'eus le temps de la voir changer de couleur et devenir rouge pivoine.

Lorsqu'elle avait levé ses yeux chocolats vers moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de la fusiller du regard. Mes poings étaient serrés et ma mâchoire crispée. Son odeur me parvenait, un mélange de fraise et de freesia. Odeur qui me faisait tourner la tête.

Je me forçais à inspirer et expirer doucement, régulièrement et profondément.

Le prof passa et nous remis un papier sur lequel était marqué « eau oxygénée ». Son grand sourire de crétin ne le quitta pas même lorsque je lui lançais un regard noir made in Cullen. Un mouvement à ma droite attira mon attention, m'indiquant par là même que ma voisine de table s'était mise au travail.

Pendant deux heures je ne décolérais pas. Je n'adressai pas la parole à ma voisine ni même la regardai et lorsque la cloche sonna, je mis précipitamment les affaires dans mon sac et sortis en trombe de la classe, laissant le soin à ma voisine de ranger le matériel.

Après la pause, j'avais littérature, je décidai de sécher les cours j'avais besoin de me calmer.

Je ne sais pourquoi mais je recherchai Tanya et l'arrachai à ses amies une fois que je la vis. Je l'emmenai au troisième étage, là où il y avait très peu de monde, et l'embrassait sauvagement en respirant son odeur –pour le plus grand plaisir de ma compagne- afin d'oublier le parfum de fraise qui me restait dans le nez et qui ne voulait pas me quitter.

**POV Bella.**

Ces deux heures de biologie furent un véritable supplice pour ne pas dire un véritable Enfer.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais pu faire à mon camarade, mais pendant ces deux heures j'avais sentit de sa part de la colère et de l'énervement. Tout son corps l'exprimait.

On devait faire un travail à deux et pourtant on avait travaillé chacun de son coté. Je n'osai regarder de son coté de peur de recevoir un autre regard froid et méprisant. Malgré le fait que mon voisin soit tendu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer le sentir près de moi.

J'aurai tellement aimé poser ma main sur ses poings crispés pour le détendre.

J'étais encore dans mes pensées, lorsque Mike me rejoint avec encore une fois un grand sourire.

« - Alors ça a été avec Cullen ?

Et bien on doit faire un travail de groupe et on ne s'est pas parlé durant les deux heures. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

Laisses tomber. Cullen est un con prétentieux. C'est parce qu'il est éclipser par toi en ce moment qu'il fait la tronche. Il aime être le centre d'attention. »

Mettant un bras autour de mes épaules, il me traîna à l'extérieur pour notre pause de dix heures. En sortant du bâtiment, je vis Tanya et Edward. Ce dernier avait passer un bras, que je jugeais encore tendu, autour de la taille de sa copine. Cette dernière me vit et un sourire froid et narquois pour ne pas dire moqueur vint s'épanouir sur ces lèvres ce qui me donna des frissons.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans ma gorge, et c'est en traînant littéralement des pieds que je me dirigeai toujours en compagnie de Mike au gymnase. Sport ! Je haïssais ça.

Je me changeai rapidement et restai dans le vestiaire en attendant la sonnerie qui arriva bien trop tôt à mon goût. J'attendis sagement que les autres filles arrivent. Je n'y prêtais guère attention jusqu'à ce que Tanya et ses deux amies- Jessica et Lauren si je me souviens bien- arrivèrent.

Ainsi, j'allais être en sport avec elle. Déjà peu enthousiasmée par le cours, c'était comme si j'allais à l'échafaud en sortant du vestiaire et en me rendant sur la piste. Tanya était grande et élancée. Comme je l'ai déjà dit j'étais plutôt petite et d'une maladresse rare. J'allais me ridiculiser devant elle.

D'un coup le sourire froid qu'elle m'avait envoyé me donna des frissons dans le dos. J'avais un très, très mais alors très mauvais pressentiment. C'est avec un certain soulagement que je vis Mike arriver à mon coté.

Le professeur arriva peu de temps après et nous demanda de nous échauffer en courant autour du gymnase.

Jusqu'à là tout allait bien à mon grand étonnement. Je n'avais encore blessé personne et je ne m'étais pas encore ridiculisée en me fracassant la tête par terre.

Le massacre arriva peu de temps après.

Nous faisions basket. Le prof nous demanda de nous mettre par deux pour tenter de dribler et de passer derrière notre adversaire sans que ce dernier nous prennent la balle. Bien sûr Mike se mit avec moi.

Après cinq minutes d'entraînement, je lui avais malencontreusement écrasé le pied à de nombreuse reprise, et balancer –je ne sais comment- le ballon dans la figure. Mike en parfait gentleman ne dit rien, ne protesta pas, ni ne soupira d'agacement ou d'irritation. Au contraire il gardait un grand sourire jovial en me disant que ce n'était pas grave.

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement que j'entendis le sifflet mettant ainsi fin à la première phase de la torture. Avec empressement, il fit les équipes et à ma « grande joie » je me retrouvais contre Tanya et une de ses amies, l'autre étant dans mon équipe, de même que Mike.

Après avoir mis les brassards, Mr Coper, siffla le début de la partie. Pendant environ dix minutes je réussis à passer inaperçue, faisant semblant de jouer et me tenant le plus loin possible du ballon.

« - Swan, le but du jeu c'est de toucher la balle, si tu ne l'as pas fait dans les cinq prochaines minutes, je t'expulse du jeu avec une mauvaise note en prime ! ».

Après cette interjection, tout se passa très vite.

J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre le cri de Mike et de me retourner que je vis trente six chandelles. Une douleur fulgurante se fit ressentir au niveau de mon nez, tandis qu'un liquide chaud et poisseux –que j'identifiai que trop bien, hélas - coula le long de mon visage.

Mike se précipita vers moi avec un regard des plus inquiet. Me connaissant et connaissant mon aversion pour le sang, je devais faire peur, blanche comme un linge et tremblant de tous mes membres.

Un bourdonnement emplit mes oreilles et j'avais du mal à ne pas m'évanouir. A la demande de Mr Coper – du moins je suppose- Mike mit un bras autour de ma taille et me souleva. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce que je supposais être l'infirmerie.

L'air frais me fit du bien. Réprimant un haut le cœur, Mike s'arrêta tout un coup. Je relevais difficilement la tête et vis Edward.

« - Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? demanda t-il

Ta copine a balancé volontairement le ballon dans la figure de Bella. Il faut l'enfermer elle est complètement tarée, répliqua Mike avec colère.

De quel droit tu parles comme ça connard ….

Mike, je me sens vraiment pas bien ».

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que le noir m'engloutit.

**POV Mike.**

Cette salope de blondasse manucurée l'avait fait exprès. Je l'avais vu. Elle avait attendu que le prof ait réprimandé Bella et qu'il ait le dos tourné pour lui balancer le ballon à la figure.

Derechef, je n'attendis pas que le prof me demande de l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour la prendre par la taille et l'emporter voir l'infirmière.

Evidement il fallais que je tombe sur ce connard de Cullen. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé et j'aimai encore moins la façon dont il avait de regarder Bella en cet instant.

Après notre altercation – dont l'évanouissement de Bella mit fin- je pris cette dernière dans mes bras et ignorant Cullen je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie avec mon précieux fardeau qui je l'espère deviendrait plus.

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillai difficilement avec un goût acre dans la bouche sur un lit blanc. Les murs alentours étaient de la même couleur.

Je réprimai un violent haut le cœur en me concentrant sur ma respiration. Ma tête tournait légèrement mais au moins je n'avais plus de points noirs qui dansaient devant mes yeux.

Je tournai doucement les yeux et rencontrai le regard inquiet de Mike. Je tentai de lui sourire mais je réussis seulement à lui faire une grimace.

« - Alors ma belle, tu vas mieux. Tu m'as foutu la frousse tu sais ?

Désolée. C'est à cause du sang. Je ne supporte pas ça. A chaque fois je tourne de l'œil. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?.

Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Non, gémis je, le mal de tête revenant.

Cette blondasse de Tanya t'a envoyé le ballon exprès dans la figure. Tu t'es écroulée par terre, et pendant le chemin qui menait ici tu t'es évanouie.

Vous avez repris conscience, bien, dit ce que je supposai être l'infirmière. Vous n'avez presque rien. Le nez n'est pas cassé. Vous risquez seulement d'avoir un hématome.

Super, soupirai-je ».

Je me trouvai pas déjà pas foncièrement attirante mais là avoir un bleu en plein milieu du visage ce n'étais ni sexy et encore moins glamour. L'infirmière me fit un mot pour rentrer chez moi. Mike se proposa de me ramener, ce que j'acceptai de suite ne voulant pas que mon père soit appelé.

Je me levai donc le plus doucement possible et avec l'aide de Mie qui me soutenait grâce à son bras autour de ma taille, de peur que je ne tombe à nouveau, puis nous prîmes la direction de sa voiture.

En sortant du parking, je vis Tanya, ses deux amies, qui avaient fini le cours, et Edward appuyé sur le capot de sa voiture. En me voyant sortir, elles éclatèrent de rire, chose qui me tapa fortement sur les nerfs.

« - Bah alors Swan, pour quelqu'un sont le nom veut dire « cygne » tu n'es vraiment pas gracieuse, rétorqua la blondasse avant de se coller outrageusement à ce qui lui servait de petit ami ».

Ses deux amies éclatèrent de rire face à la réplique, et je pus voir un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de l'adonis. Mike tenta de rétorquer, mais je l'en empêchai. Je ne voulais qu'une chose à cet instant, rentrer chez moi et me coucher au fin fond de mon lit.

Cette journée avait été épouvantable !

**POV Edward.**

Lorsque je l'avais vu sortir du gymnase, le visage en sang et soutenu par ce connard de Newton, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et avant même que je ne le réalise, j'étais devant eux à leur demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je m'étais juré que j'allai lui faire vivre un Enfer et voilà que je m'inquiétais pour elle. J'étais vraiment pathétique. D'ordinaire, j'en aurai rien eu à carrer. Pfffff.

Ainsi c'était Tanya qui avait fait le coup. Etrangement je compris pourquoi.

Tanya ne supportait pas qu'on lui fasse de l'ombre, elle était jalouse de quiconque pouvait ne serait ce qu'une minute l'éclipser. Isabella faisait les frais de sa jalousie.

Je restai là comme un con attendant je ne sais quoi. C'est la sonnerie qui me fit revenir sur terre. J'attendis cinq minutes et ma petite amie sortit du gymnase, un grand sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Elle arriva vers moi, m'embrassa à en perdre haleine avant de commencer à me réciter son exploit sportif, a savoir « mettre K.O cette peste de nouvelle de Swan ».

Cette dernière sortit au même moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le bras de ce plouc de Newton autour de sa taille me dérangea. Je réprimai un grondement avant que celui ci ne franchisse la barrière de mes lèvres.

Tanya ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque désobligeante avant de se coller contre mon corps. Une rougeur envahie le visage de Swan en même temps que celle ci retenait Newton. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un sourire narquois. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ? venir nos botter les fesses ? j'aurai adorer le voir faire ça.

Ils disparurent tout deux dans al voiture de ce dernier. Je n'avais pas de cours cet après midi là. Notre prof d'anglais étant malade. Je raccompagnai ma nana chez elle avant de rentrer chez moi.

Alors que je m'attelai à un devoir de maths, des yeux chocolats dansèrent devant ma feuille.

J'étais vraiment bon à être enfermé !

**POV Tanya.**

Je jubilai. J'étais on ne peut plus heureuse.

Voir la Swan percutée par ma balle avait été presque jouissif. Je la revois s'étaler par terre. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait avoir un magnifique bleu en plein milieu du visage.

J'espère qu'avec ça elle avait compris, que j'étais bien meilleure qu'elle et qu'il ne fallait pas marcher sur mes plates-bandes.

Je me promis de lui rendre la vie impossible.

* * *

**Voila voila^^.**

**n'hésitez pas à me dire en review comment vous étriperiez Tanya :-), j'en serais ravie. Qui sait en faisant un mixte de vos idées elle pourrait malencontreusement disparaître :).**

**Quant à Edward, il m'énerve toujours autant xD (Jacob vien viiiiite, et là c'est le drame, une horde de fan d'Edward va me massacrer xD).**

**bien à vous **

**dame-demeter.**


End file.
